The present invention relates to a table joining mechanism, and specifically, a table joining mechanism for a tile saw or other table-based power tools.
Conventionally, power tile saws include a base which supports a table for supporting a workpiece. A blade assembly is coupled to the base for engaging the workpiece, such as tile or masonry stone. When scoring or cutting the workpiece with the blade assembly, the table is movable relative to the blade assembly such that a straight cut can be performed.